


Never Let Her Go

by shallowness



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Cabe is watching, and Walter and Paige are uncomfortable, not just because Happy’s driving.
Relationships: Paige Dineen/Walter O'Brien
Kudos: 10





	Never Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt ‘lap sitting’.

Cabe was the last to get into the van, but with the rescued civilians, there was nowhere for him to sit.

“What’s the hold-up?” Happy yelled from the front. The team looked at each other, and it was Paige who got up, offering her seat to Cabe and going to Walter, despite their latest disagreement. Walter set his laptop down, making room for her to sit on his lap, as Cabe closed the door and took the now vacant seat, just a millisecond before Happy set off.

As the already stunned civilians got used to the very special experience that was Happy Quinn driving away from bad guys at speed, Cabe reflected that it was better for Walter to feel awkward than for Walter to watch Paige sitting on someone else’s lap. Then he stopped thinking, as Happy took a sharp right.

When he had attention for anything else, Cabe saw that Walter’s arm was wrapped around Paige’s waist, and he was staring fixedly ahead of him. Despite his queasiness, Cabe had to fight to control his grin. His protégé was just going to have to suffer the peculiar torture of holding on tight to the woman he wanted, otherwise, the way Happy drove, Paige was likely to get some kind of injury. Paige herself was flushed and staring just as fixedly ahead of her. They were lucky, in a way, that Toby was up front, while Sylvester was busy reeling off their improving odds of survival.

Cabe wasn’t exactly surprised that Walter was the last to leave the van, and that Paige made herself very busy checking that the people they’d rescued were okay, or as okay as possible after their ordeal. He also knew that the last thing the kid wanted was to talk about what had happened.


End file.
